Mockingbird
by A Acheron A
Summary: What happens when a sociopath murders your mother? When all your memories are replaced? When you realize what happened?


My name is Sean Capdevila and I live a normal life.

I am an only child and I live with my mom. My dad walked out on me and my mom when I was only a few months old so I don't remember him, but who cares? Tonight was my big night. Oh yeah! Tonight was my studio's production of the Nutcracker! I ran to my closet and pulled out my costumes. I had an exquisite pink, frilly party dress and a lacy, white night gown. My part, Clara, was very simple but where would the Nutcracker be without his girlfriend? I threw my costumes onto my freshly made bed (my mom doesn't let me do ANYTHING unless I clean my room) and ran into the bathroom. Music blared out of my room (cause we came here to set this party off right lets bounce tonight) as pulled my long, blonde hair into a bun near the top of my head. I threw some glitter on my eyes and some lip gloss.

"Sean! Get your butt down here we're gonna be late!" my mom called from downstairs. I ran back to my room, grabbed my costumes, threw on my sandals and practically flew down the stairs and into my mom's waiting truck. We sped down the highway, ok 58 isn't exactly speeding but hey it's my mom, and arrived at the high school just in time for stretching. Before every recital everyone performing stretches on their own, and then together. I was late, but only a little bit, but enough for my teacher to give me a 'Why are you late?' look that made me cringe. We were all crowded into our high school's padded wrestling room and everyone was stretched out and sweating even though we had even started dancing. You could imagine the smell. Well finally it was showtime! I ran onto the darkened stage with the person who played my little brother, Frans. So the person was a girl? We were a little low on guy dancers, alright? Well we rushed into position just as the lights came on and the music started. From that moment on all I did was concentrate on my moves (lean, step, cross, step, cross, glissade, plie) As I was dancing, fleeing from one side of the stage to the other, I kept spotting my mom and my best friend Kauri in the front row. A strange man next to my mom kept leaning over and talking to her. Several times she laughed. The area was dark so I really couldn't see too well but...the man gave me this weird feeling of impending danger...Danger? Backstage I shook my head.

...Danger...

No that didn't quite fit. Dread? No...Change. Change? That was it...change though? Why would this man make me think of change?

I had lost myself in my own thoughts again and I almost missed my cue. I made it through the rest of the recital with an uneasy feeling in my gut. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I could feel his eyes on me. His eyes with a hint of shine watching my body...watching me move... I couldn't help but shudder. At the end of the recital all the dancers ran back on stage, sweaty and excited, as they were announced. The spotlight shined down on my gleaming face as I ran on stage with Cody. Cody was the boy who played the Nutcracker. He also just happened to be my boyfriend. When asked what to do when we went on stage, Sammy (our dance teacher), told us to surprise her and be enthusiastic. Well tonight Cody made a point of picking me up in his arms and carrying me to the group of the other dancers on stage. He had such strong arms, I remember thinking. The crowd was cheering and above all I could hear my mom, 'YEAH! SEAN! WOO!', sometimes she could be so embarrassing... I laughed at my mom, I laughed at Cody, I laughed at some of the other dancers who were attempting to pull off crazy stunts...show-offs. Well wasn't that what dance recitals were all about? Showing off what you learned in class? Cody stood with me in his arms and my earlier sense of uneasiness had diminished. For now. I always felt secure when I was with him... I jumped out of Cody's arms and grabbed his hand and ran offstage. We stood a moment, the adrenaline of a great performance rushing through us. I had to go. My mom was waiting for me. I told him I would see him at the party we usually had after performances. I kissed him lightly on the lips and rushed into the dressing room to change to street clothes. I ran to the parking lot and spotted my mom next to our car. She had the digital camera she had gotten a few years ago and was showing the pictures she took to the people around her. Kauri and her mom, Sharon, were with her and so was the strange man. I stopped dead. He wore a long beige coat that brushed the ground at his feet, and he was not a short man. His hair was shoulder length blonde hair and was swept over his left eye and hung about him like a halo. He was beautiful. In a creepy sense. His aura was heavy and dark. Again that sense of Change haunted me. Good Change? Bad Change? I couldn't tell, but I didn't want change.

Without realizing it, I had backed up a few steps and was about ready to break into a full fledged run. I was a runner. A good runner, though I was better at jumping. I didn't get that way from fleeing from fights or anything I can't handle though. I'm NOT a coward. It's just natural I guess. But I had never felt so scared! This man scared me like no one had ever before!

Then my mom saw me.

"Sean, Honey! Come see the pictures I took!" she called motioning me over to her. Every one was now looking at me. I couldn't run away now! I walked up to my mom with mock enthusiasm on my face. Kauri turned to me and gave me a tight hug.

"That was great!" she said beaming, "But man do you _smell." _Her mom nudged her.

"Sean this is Darren. He wanted to congratulate you on a great performance." my mom said. I looked up at Darren. Even in the dim glow of the street light I could see that his hair was the same blond as mine, and his eyes the same green. No. His eyes were a shade bluer, and more animal like. Odd how he didn't say anything... An odd tension hung in the air. They were waiting for me to say something...

"Thank you," I said trying to sound sincere, "I love dancing."

"Well you're very good." he said. His voice seemed strange, different than I expected it to be. It had a sort of comforting, musical ring to it, but if failed to make me feel better. Cody. I wanted to be with Cody.

"Mom," I said turning, "We need to get to B&B's."

"Why?" She asked, she seemed distracted...

"For the party? Remember?" I said irritably.

Instead of saying anything she just turned around and opened the driver's door. Darren didn't say anything either but went to where I guess his car was. I turned to Kauri.

"See you at the party?" I asked. Before Kauri could answer Sharon stepped in.

"No I'm afraid not. Kauri has work to do." as she said that I could see Kauri pouting behind her back. Sharon put her arm on my shoulder and led me a little away from the car.

"Sean, That man is going to the party, and frankly, he gives me the creeps. I don't really want Kauri-"

"I heard my name!" Kauri exclaimed.

"-Kauri near him." Sharon continued, " So, yeah. Just. Avoid him as much as possible." So I wasn't the only one!

"I will, Sharon. He kinda scares me too." I breezed past her to get into the car, but paused. For some strange reason, I didn't want to get into the car with my mom. I was tempted to ask Sharon for a ride, but Mom was waiting..


End file.
